The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The expansion of cloud computing services has led to a need for data traveling between servers and client applications to be monitored for security. Datacenters housing collections of at least one server to act as a host machine to provide computing capacity to host at least one virtual machine acting as a guest machine, which in turn provides a computing environment to execute at least one security microservice. As the flow of data through the datacenter increases, new microservices need to be deployed either on an existing virtual machine or a newly-instantiated virtual machine. Selecting where to deploy a new microservice can affect data center efficiency, performance, and balancing, to name a few.